De lluvias, fiestas de piyamas y camisas de franela
by Master of Disaster x
Summary: Hay cosas de las que te puedes ocultar, como la lluvia, pero si duermes con la persona más especial de tu mundo quizás no puedas (ni quieras) escapar de los sentimientos que esa persona te causa. One-Shot


_**Disclaimer: How To Rock no me pertenece.**_

* * *

 _ **De lluvia, fiesta de pijamas y camisas de franela.**_

Un escenario normal que comenzaba con la escuela Brewster High, un día viernes o para ser más precisos el viernes que daría comienzo a las vacaciones de invierno, esto significaba que no importaba mucho si dos adolescentes como Zander y Stevie se atrasaban un poco antes de volver a casa.

Por lo que después de pasar dos cansinas horas escuchando sobre anatomía humana y despedirse de sus amigos, los dos siguieron paseando juntos hasta el momento en que ella debía ir a su trabajo de medio tiempo. El chico entonces, con escusa de distraer un poco a su amiga y tomar su batido diario gratis, decidió quedarse en el local hasta que Stevie terminara su turno al final además de su batido gratis terminó comprando otros tres, uno que intentó compartir con la chica, quien bebió poco ya harta del olor a batido de cereza (ya había preparado 8 en ese día, la sola idea de beber un vaso lleno de ellos le repugnaba) al cerrar la tienda, ambos decidieron ir al parque pero el clima había cambiado drásticamente desde la mañana, de modo que lo que fue un cielo despejado, se convirtió en uno nublado y al final la lluvia los alcanzó a mitad de camino.

-¡Maldición!¿Cuánto se supone que puede llover?- Exclamaba la chica afuera de la casa del pelinegro.

-Lo sé, sólo pasa.- Dijo el otro permitiéndole la entrada a su hogar, apenas puestos los pies dentro se apresuraron a quitarse los abrigos mojados.

-¡Zander, Stevie! han llega... están empapados- La también pelinegra madre del guitarrista de Gravity 5 se acercó al verlos pasar.

-Sí, mamá. Gracias por notarlo.-

-Oh, amor ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó la mujer.

-Estoy bie...- Zander no necesitó terminar la oración, pues su madre siguió de largo a atender a otra persona.

-Stevie, cariño, no quiero que te enfermes.-

-Estoy bien, en verdad.- El muchacho sólo rodó los ojos ante eso, cuando su mamá quería a Stevie, amaba a Stevie y en las pequeñas ocasiones (en que el mal humor momentáneo característico de una mujer con dos hijos atacaba) en que decidía que ella no le agradaba, parecía hasta odiarla.

-Ambos estamos bien.- Alejó a su amiga de su madre.- De todas formas pensaba invitar a Stevie a cenar.-

-No quisiera molestar.- La adolescente apenas pudo acabar la frase antes de que ambos pelinegros le echaran frases como "no eres molestia" "por favor, quédate" y al final tuvo que aceptar quedarse hasta que la lluvia cesara.

Así que terminaron cenando con toda la familia (el padre, la madre y la hermanita de Zander) a mitad de la comida la lluvia se detuvo, pero " ¿Cómo te iras? " " No voy a dejar que camines hasta tu casa sola " fueron dos de las frases que la mujer de la casa le dijo.

-Entonces ¿Qué te dijeron?- Le preguntó el chico a la bajista que acaba de hablar con su familia por celular.

-Dicen que está bien, pero David amenazó con matarte si intentas algo.- Contestó.

-Claro que lo hizo sino no sería David.-Bromeó el otro.-Tendremos un fiesta de pijamas ¡Genial!- Zander desde la cama le lanzó a su amiga una de las almohadas.

-¡Sí!- Ella devolvió el ataque con más fuerza que el otro.

El pelinegro fue hacía su armario a buscar la ropa que el usaría para dormir, mientras la chica intentaba rescatar de su bolso la ropa de educación física que se supone que llevaba, se supone ya que solamente logró sacar unos pantalones negros cortos de tela.

-¿Problemas?- Preguntó al ver a la chica metiendo medio brazo dentro del bolso.

-Olvide llevar una camisa a la escuela ¿Me prestas algo?-

-Claro.- Le arrojó una de sus camisas a cuadros.-¿Tienes pantalones?-

-Sí, señor.- Respondió.

-Genial.- El chico avanzó hacia el baño para cambiarse.

En cuestión de algunos minutos, ya estaban los dos, "viendo" una película que en realidad sólo estaba de fondo, bebiendo unas latas de Coca-Cola mientras hablaban de cualquier cosa. La madre de Zander fue a darles las buenas noches en algún momento. Su idea era quedarse despiertos hasta muy tarde porque bueno, comenzaban las vacaciones, sin embargo apenas pudieron aguantar un poco más de la media noche con algo de energía, los primeros bostezos comenzaron a aparecer y poco después ya decidieron que era hora de dormir antes de que (como otras veces) se quedaran accidentalmente dormidos en cualquier lado.

Zander se acomodó como hacía cada noche, con la cabeza apuntando al cabezal de la cama, mientras Stevie, de reversa. Se quedaron un tiempo así, boca arriba, como si hubiese alguien más en la habitación a quien engañar, mientras que por debajo de las sábanas los dos pares de piernas se entrelazaban y jugaban entre ellas.

Ambos sabían perfectamente como es que iban a terminar.

Desde que tenían memoria, cada vez que dormían en la misma cama, o cerca por lo menos, sus madres les decían que durmieran uno a la cabeza y el otro a los pies y ellos dos siempre cumplían... Al principio, porque después de un rato de disimular, en cada ocasión encontraban una escusa para terminar acurrucados. En el jardín de niños, con el pretexto de miedo a los monstros o a la oscuridad; durante la primaria, principalmente el frío o algunos sustos; cuando tenían 10, 12, 14 no cambiaba mucho, y además soltaban frases como "una señorita no debería dormir de esa forma" "un caballero como usted tampoco" y bromas similares, y ya con 16 años las escusas eran innecesarias, ambos sabían como era que ese silenciosos y poco disimulado juego iba a acabar.

-Vamos, ven ya.- El muchacho invitó para que su compañera cruzara al otro lado de la cama.

-Bien, ya estoy aquí.- Se miraron directo a los ojos antes de que Stevie terminara con la cabeza en el pecho del pelinegro, cuyos brazos se encontraban uno en la espalda baja de ella y el otro en la parte alta, dos de sus dedos jugando un mechón de su cabello.

-Buenas noches.- Deseó él, de verdad está vez, recibiendo una respuesta similar de su amiga, mientras apoyaba su menton sobre el cabello castaño como la chica se acurrucaba más contra su cuerpo.

Zander adoraba profundamente la manera en que Stevie se relajaba con su tacto, y la tenía allí entre sus brazos, usando una de sus camisas de franela. No se le ocurría un escenario en el que ser más feliz.

Tal vez aún no podía expresar del todo sus sentimientos por su mejor amiga, y tal vez ella aún no terminaba de aceptarlos, pero no significaba que no se dieran cuenta que su corazón se aceleraba cuando el otro estaba cerca.

No era un secreto que estos dos se conocían desde siempre ni era muy difícil de suponer, solamente que jamás se lo habían dicho así a nadie del grupo, si en algún momento la oportunidad de compartir alguna vivencia de tantos años juntos claro que lo harían, pero por el momento sólo dejarían que los otros tres miembros de la banda pensaran lo que sea sobre la forma en que se conocieron, explicar demoraría mucho y no aparecerían sólo como "adivinen quienes dos son amigos de la infancia pero ninguno de ustedes lo sabía" por eso mismo la bajista había mentido al decirle a Kevin que no conocía a la madre del guitarrista ( y la causa de su mala actuación sobre exagerada) o de que el código para encontrarse con la hermana del muchacho era justamente preguntar si la pequeña lo era.

Era más fácil que explicar, aunque la tan buena química de ambos quizás les podría dar alguna pista, es decir, ellos se conocían desde siempre y sólo tuvieron que esperar a la secundaria para que los padres de Zander lo dejaran cambiarse de escuela para estar casi todo el día juntos.

Pero el pequeño secreto que sus amigos estaban por descubrir no era ese, sino el echo de que ellos se gustaban mutuamente...tonterías, se amaban, cualquier persona que los viera interactuar unos momentos podría llegar a esa conclusión, realmente no era un misterio muy difícil de descubrir, bueno, excepto para dos personas ¿Quiénes? Zander y Stevie, claro ¿Qué cliche verdad? Por no decir que estupidez.

Incluso las citas del pelinegro lo sabían, que jamas tendrían una oportunidad con él.

Pero bueno, para darles algo de crédito no es que ellos no estuvieran conscientes de sus propios sentimientos, pero lo que el otro sentía o decía tenía tantas formas de interpretarse que daba miedo arriesgarse, en especial, cuando es de los mejores amigos de toda la vida de quienes estamos hablando.

A pesar de esto, Zander se la quedó observando mientras la chica dormía entre sus brazos "tan hermosa" pensó un momento, siempre pensaba eso, le gustaba verla dormir y jugar con su cabello un rato mientras ella seguía entre sus brazos.

Independiente, graciosa, hermosa, inteligente, única y como si fuese poco compartía su amor por la música, la mayor pasión para ambos ¿Podría haber chica más perfecta? Al menos para él...no. Jamás, sin importar cuanto buscara nunca encontraría a alguien que se le comprara; hace tiempo ya que había comprendido esto por lo que este tipo de pensamientos sobre ella no eran algo reciente pero aún no podía ponerlo en palabras.

En el transcurso de esta reflexión, el guitarrista de Gravity 5 se había cercado mucho a su amiga, más que antes.

Había otro secreto que no mucha gente tenia el honor de conocer (de hecho solamente estos dos lo sabían) ¿Cuál? Bueno, que Zander y Stevie había compartido su primer beso, en la casa de la chica hace unos cuantos años. Y desde entonces, no se habían atrevido a repetir tal acción, estuvieron cerca pero no llegaba, quizá, sólo quizá, esa noche podría.

Zander le acarició la mejilla y se quedó con la mirada colocada sobre aquella chica.

Por el lado de ella, Stevie también anhelaba profundamente un nuevo beso; pero ¿Por qué Zander tenía que ser tan coqueto? Esos montones de chicas solamente se fijaban en él por su físico, ella era la única que lo conocía realmente por lo que sólo ella tenía derecho a enamorarse de él. Sí, le molestaba que saliera con otras chicas, pero ella estaba consciente de que si llegaba a coquetear con alguna chica en frente suyo era para molestarla y ponerla celosa...para su mala suerte, funcionaba. Aún así, él no tendría una novia que ella no aprobara, no le convenía salir con una chica que pasara todo el tiempo peleando con Stevie; así que la bajista tenía el poder de alejar a cualquier fémina que no considerara "apta" para su amigo, en especial sentía el deber de apartar a Molly, no, definitivamente bajo ninguna circunstancia dejaría que una chica como ella se le acercara.

Zander era suyo, por lo que no le permitiría a demasiada gente el derecho de acercársele sin algún buen motivo.

Mientas, a Zander tampoco le agradaba que otros chicos encarasen a Stevie con esa intención (situación que ocurría en menor proporción que la anterior, claro) A veces, escondía esos celos bajo una fachada de "el quinto hermano mayor" no era verdad, pero para el caso, ella también puede ganarle a él en una lucha de piernas cuando quiera.

Algún día todas esas emociones iban a salir, no iba a poder contenerse más ¿Sería quizá, sólo quizás esa noche?

Se encontraba ya peligrosamente cerca de ella, observando con cuidado cada detalle, cuando su mirada se posó en sus labios y se acercó más...

Su nariz quedó rozando la suya.

Se acercó más...

De verdad quería hacerlo.

Se acercó más...

¿Sería al fin la noche en que lograrían fundirse en un nuevo beso?¿Y si lo hacía?¿Pondría en peligro su amistad?¿Y si ella se despertaba y lo asesinaba de la manera más lenta y dolorosa posible para después ocultar su cadáver en el sótano hasta que se pudra?¿O si llamaba a sus hermanos para que le infringieran un castigo aún mayor por propasarse con su hermanita? Bueno, no.

Estaba a punto de hacerlo realidad, sólo un poco más, ya casi podía rozarlos y entonces, en medio de la silenciosa y oscura noche, Zander...se alejó.

Suspiró, no podía hacerlo. Sería tan fácil sólo inclinarse y besarla, Stevie ni siquiera tenía porque enterarse pero ¿No se estaría aprovechando se ella?

Quizá el día de su confesión estaba un poco lejos todavía y hasta que pasara quizás no dejaría de pensar en ello, pero no había forma de que fuera en ese momento. Aún si su pecho explotara no iba a poder hacerlo de esa forma.

No lo haría esa noche, ni al día siguiente, ni al día siguiente a ese y probablemente tampoco el día que le siguiera a ese...pero lo haría.

Porque de verdad amaba a esa chica, tal vez más de lo que llegaba a comprender en ese momento justo y claro que ella tambien lo amaba a él.

Pensó en la suerte que tenía mientras se entregaba al sueño, como tantas veces había hecho, sin intención de soltar a su acompañante durante todo lo que quedara de noche, de lo que sería el receso invernal, de lo que les durara la vida.


End file.
